


A Mother's Joy

by orphan_account



Series: Mpreg Call the Midwife Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 1950's AU, Call the Midwife AU, M/M, Merthur kids, Midwife Gwen, Mpreg, Older Arthur, Pregnant Merlin, Rich Arthur, Teen Merlin, Teen Pregnancy, married merthur, short fic, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gwen is a new midwife and nurse. Merlin is the young husband of a rich man named Arthur. Merlin is only sixteen and already has a little son and is heavily pregnant with twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently watched Call the Midwife AAAAND I LOVE THE SERIES! It's awesome and I highly recommend it. Btw I put the mature tag 'cause it's a teen pregnancy. Some people liked to be warned, so yeah.

Gwen wasn't used to these parts of town. Everything was so blindingly clean it made her eyes hurt. She preferred dirtier parts of town than the intimidating suburbs filled with manors and perfect lawns. She rode her bike by a tree and tied it to the trunk, then she walked with her tool bag in hand towards a white brick manor that almost looked like a castle. She invited herself past the gates and walked towards the double doors of the house, her heels clicking against the lovely stone little path. When she was standing right in front of the doors, she rung the doorbell twice and waited patiently. A young and innocent looking serving girl answered the door. In her hand she held a small boy with a shockingly full head of white-blonde hair who regarded her with big blue eyes. The maid smiled, saying, “You must be the midwife.”

 

“Yes, my name is Nurse Guinevere, pleased to meet you.” Gwen answered with a nod. “Now, where is my patient?”

“The pleasure is all mine, Nurse. My name is Sefa.” said the maid then looked down at the boy. “This here is the Young Master Michael. Say hello, Michael.” she said. The little boy mumbled a hello and continued staring at her with his big eyes. “And I'll take you to him right now.” Gwen froze and widened her eyes.

“Him?” she repeated unsurely. Sefa nodded.

“Yes, him.” Sefa replied. “Mr. Merlin is waiting for you upstairs with his husband Mr. Pendragon. Now, if you'll please.” Gwen followed the girl stiffly. Great, it was her first time on the job and she just had to be assisting in a _male_ pregnancy. She hadn't gotten to practice with pregnant males yet since they were so rare. And now out of all times, one of them turn up. She sighed. She hoped she didn't bugger everything up.

 

Sefa left Michael in the care of another maid then quietly led Gwen up the stairs. down They went down the halls until they stood in front of a pristine white door. But they didn't go in immediately. Sefa looked at Gwen meaningfully. “Mr. Pendragon is a bit prickly. You must understand, he's very worried about Mr. Merlin's health. You see, his own poor mum died in childbirth.” she informed. Gwen nodded and felt a pang for the man she had yet to see. “As for Mr. Merlin, well, I wouldn't worry about him much. Just, don't comment on his size. Or his age.” Gwen resisted the urge to scrunch up her nose. She imagined an older, fat and heavily pregnant man, perhaps. But she couldn't let that bother her, she was a professional now. She prepared herself mentally and Sefa opened the door, all sweet smiles.

 

“Good evening, sirs. I've brought the midwife.” Sefa announced. Gwen first noticed a pacing man that looked to be about in his late twenties. He was a handsome man—tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired, with intense blue eyes and a squared jaw. Gwen suddenly felt young and bumbling but she didn't dare show it.

“Hello.” she said, voice gruff so she cleared her throat and smiled wanly. “My name is Nurse Guinevere.” She had promised herself she would be friendly and calm but she was feeling nervous. “You must be Mr. Pendragon.” The blonde man nodded. He too, was nervous.

“Yes, yes.” he said impatiently. Gwen forced herself to not be miffed. The man was just anxious. Gwen turned her attention to the figure lying on the large bed. She first noticed thick, dark curls starkly contrasting with the white of pale skin. Then she noticed big twinkling eyes and a soft smile.

 

Gwen walked towards the bed. “Mr. Merlin?” she asked. The man—no, the _boy_ , nodded. The boy lying in the bed couldn't possibly be Mr. Merlin. He wasn't even qualified to be called 'mister'! He was just a boy! He was too young, too fragile-looking in his waif body, not fit for the strains of labor. But, the large pregnant belly made it quite clear the boy _was_ Mr. Merlin, her patient. Gwen got closer and smiled down at the boy. Now, she was realizing why Sefa felt the need to warn her. Merlin looked _very_ young, around fifteen or so. He was married to a considerably older man, already had one child, and was pregnant once again. And then there was the matter of his belly. She wasn't sure if his large belly was because of Merlin's thin body or because Merlin could possibly be carrying more than one baby.

 

“Good evening, sir.” she felt silly as she said it. “How are we today?” she asked, resisting the urge to stare at the boy's stomach. Merlin smiled and stroked his pregnant belly.

“Just fine, Nurse. The little one is kicking up a fuss, that's all.” he sighed softly, full chest heaving. Gwen found it odd to see a male with breasts. She didn't really think it was possible for male mothers to nurse. Gwen didn't miss the way Mr. Pendragon's eyes were drawn to his young husband's milk-filled chest. And Gwen arched her eyebrow at him when he looked up, as if saying, _“You could be thinking about something else.”_ He got the meaning and looked mildly ashamed. Gwen raised Merlin's shirt, took out her hearing tool, and listened for the baby. Gwen's eyes bulged and she sat up. Merlin noticed the look and began to fret.

 

“Is something wrong?” the boy asked the nurse with a look of concern on his sweet face. Gwen smiled widely.

“No, no.” Gwen assured. “It's just....” Mr. Pendragon leaned forward with a furrow in his brows and Merlin tried to sit up with his big belly in the way. “Well, you're having _twins_.” Gwen laughed. She couldn't ever get over the looks on Mr. Pendragon and Merlin's faces. They looked surprised, then very happy and even a little scared.

“Oh, darling!” Mr. Pendragon exclaimed. He kissed Merlin's forehead, cheeks, and lips twice. Merlin kissed him back, giggling and blushing and looking even younger than he already was. Gwen felt a wave of protectiveness for him. She vowed she would visit often to herself, even after the baby was born just to see if Merlin was doing alright. Gwen gave Merlin some instructions on precautions but she doubted the boy was listening. He was too excited and kept cradling his belly and cooing down at the babies inside.

 

Merlin was such a sweet little thing and Mr. Pendragon was deeply in love with him, Gwen could tell. He kissed him and whispered loving things to him. Then, Mr. Pendragon took Merlin's slim hand and kissed it. Gwen blushed. It was too sensual. She started to feel awkward as Mr. Pendragon and his spouse started to share brief but heated kisses with too much tongue, so she said her good byes and left.

* * *

 

When Gwen arrived back home, she was still blushing up to the roots of her hair. She couldn't get her mind out of Merlin and Mr. Pendragon. They were so deeply in love, and Merlin was still so very young. She sighed. She wished she still had what they had with her Lancelot, but he was long gone. She recalled her visit with the sisters she lived with and with the other nurses as well. When she finished, one of the novices named Freya, sighed and fanned herself. “Oh, how sweet!” she exclaimed.

“But he's so young.” Gwen interjected. “Only sixteen, I believe.”

“So?” Freya shrugged her shoulders. The girl was only about twenty, herself. She didn't see the wrong in their relationship. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued to eat her dinner.

* * *

Merlin went into labor in the middle of an autumn night. The birth was hard on poor, young, Merlin. His tender little face was contorted in pain and was flushed. His hair was slick with sweat. The boy clutched at the bed sheets with a heaving chest. “Hurts.” he gritted out. Mr. Pendragon—or Arthur—is there with him the whole time. Gwen tried to tell him this is no place for him, but Merlin insisted. Arthur held his hand tightly and told him he's doing so well, that he's such wonderful husband, and that he loves him. Gwen admired how affectionate he is to his young _better half._

Gwen delivered two baby boys. They're beautiful, with little white wisps of hair on their heads. Gwen cleans them quickly and swathes them in soft blankets. “Here.” she whispered with a warm smile, then handed the babies to Merlin. Arthur helped him support both babies on his chest so he could breastfeed them. Merlin looked so radiant, smiling down softly at his little sons. The boys suckled and occasionally released a little coo. Arthur looked like the happiest man in the world. He too is smiling but he has tears in his eyes. “My sons.” he says, curling his big finger over their rosy cheeks. Gwen was cleaning up, but she was grinning the whole time. Her first birth and she did it wonderfully. She was so proud of herself, Merlin, and yes, even Arthur. It is clear they are in love and are happy, and who is Gwen to judge?

“What shall you name them?” Gwen asks the couple. They seemed to have forgotten all about names, so they laugh in an embarrassed manner.

“For this one,” Merlin said as he kissed one of the baby's head, “I shall like Joseph. And for this one,” he looked at the other baby, “What do you think, darling?” he asked his husband.

“How about Henry?” the blonde man offered.

“Perfect.” Merlin grinned. And they kissed again, slow, and sweet. And this time, Gwen was not disgusted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just received my Merthur wall calendar yesterday! The art is so beautiful! If you're interested in buying one, go to Coinelot's blog! There's a desk calendar and a wall calendar~


End file.
